The present invention relates to an electric connector, and in particular, an electric connector comprising an insulating outer case defining a number of axial cavities, and a number of electric terminals housed respectively inside the cavities.
Connectors are known featuring electric terminals integrally comprising a deformable portion for connection to a cable, and a box type contact body with a closed rectangular section and a flexible contact blade bent inside the box structure and cooperating with a male blade terminal of a complementary connector.
The box structure of the contact body is formed by bending a flat blank, and presents two adjacent walls mating along one edge of the structure. Electric terminals are known wherein the contact body presents one or more tabs integral with one of the walls and bent onto the other wall to prevent the elastic contact load from "opening" the box structure at the edge.
Connectors are also known wherein the electric terminals present respective so-called polarizing outer teeth or projections permitting insertion of the terminals inside the respective cavities in one predetermined position only, or, in the event of incorrect insertion, cooperating with locating elements provided for the purpose inside the cavities.